For My Aniki
by Shadow-Arashi
Summary: It's wrong for her to love her brother like this. She knew that, but she couldn't help but feel like this. Her solution was to ignore her brother until these feelings went away. But now her brother becomes cold and distant to everyone including their parents. Now it's up to her to find out the secrets of her brother, and to possibly save him from himself. WARNING INCEST
1. Chapter 1

**Ok ladies and gentlemen this little story was i'm not gonna lie inspired by "my little sister can't be this cute" or "Oreimo" if you want to get technical. anyway I hope you enjoy. Warning my main character will be extremely broody, angst or emo, whatever you wanna call it but as the story progress's he'll eventually break out of his angst (hopefully). anyway lets begin.**

* * *

A irritated groan could be heard in a small bedroom as a young male roughly around seven-teen or six-teen judging by the sound of the voice or groan, attempted to block his most hated enemy from view. Who is his worst enemy might you ask? why the answer was quite simple, it was the DAMN sunlight entering HIS room. Eventually he realized the blasted sun wouldn't leave him alone, and so with a reluctant and heavy heart he finally got up from his bed and moved towards the light switch near the bed.

Once the light was one it revealed a six-teen year old male, roughly the height of at least 6.1. He had raven black hair spiked in every direction reaching down to his mid-back with stray bangs slightly covering his left eye. His eyes were a blood red crimson color that looked captivating, however it was the expression that would shock most adults as someone so young shouldn't have a look like that. There was absolutely NO life of any kind in his eyes, just an emotionless, blank expression that seemed to forever stay on his face. As if someone had taken all the life in it and just threw all away.

his figure could easily be considered a god to most females, and the envy of most men. He held lean and powerful muscles, not to big, and not to small either. it was a perfect mixture of the two, his skin color leaned more to the pale side, his face was ruggedly handsome though with the deep scowl that he held on his face made him intimidating to everyone, even adults. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt with short black shorts. This was Byakuya Tousaka elder brother to Kimiko Tousaka, and eldest son to Ginrei Tousaka and Senna Uzushio Tousaka.

Byakuya gave a low rumble as his red eyes scanned his room while he ran his head through his hair out of habit. The white walls were rather plain with hardly any decorations, his wooden desk was placed just against the backwall under the window. The floor held a black soft carpet, while a soft red tint to it that you would hardly be able to see. His room wasn't to big or to small, again it was the perfect mixture of the two. Byakuya sighed in annoyance before he reluctantly dragged his feet over to his bureau to pick out some clean clothes he could wear for the day.

Once that was done, he made his way over to the door where he than opened and made his way out into the hall. Idly he noted he was the only one in the hall, before he shoved that thought in the back of his mind. He didn't care either way to be honest. He entered the bathroom ready for his morning shower, and the next passing moments were of pure bliss, showers were his _very_ few pleasures in the world.

Once he was done with his shower, he placed his acquired clothes which consisted of a white dress shirt with the two top buttons undone, a dark grey jacket with the inside being red. Black trousers, and dark blue sneakers. Once he finished changing clothes he walked back into the hall, and proceed down the stairs placing his dirty clothes in the clothes bin along the way. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he nearly bumped into his mother.

His mother had waist length Golden blond hair with bangs falling over her forehead, and two bangs framing her heart shaped face. her soft sapphire blue eyes warmly regraded Byakuya as she gave a bright smile that practically lightened the entire room. She wore a light brown blouse, with a dark red shirt underneath it, with dark red pants, and black heels. His mother could easily be considered a beauty, not to mention that she looked as if she were twenty-five rather than her true age of thirty-five. But Byakuya couldn't care less.

"Oh Byaku-chan I was just about to wake you wake up." She softly said in a soft and caring tone. Byakuya didn't even glance at his mother as he completely ignored her and continued into the living room, missing the sad frown and disappointed look his mother held.

When Byakuya entered the living room, it was just as he expected. His father was at his usual spot on the couch reading the newspaper. While his sister was on her phone speaking animatedly with her friend. His father had short slightly spiked raven black hair, with dark red eyes, and a ruggedly handsome face like Byakuya's. He wore a black dress shirt with a black jacket over with a police badge on the left breast pocket of it. With the jacket were dark blue pants, and black shoes.

His sister, despite the fact she was a little underdeveloped was very cute. She had smooth long golden blonde hair with black highlights reaching all the way to her mid-back, stray bangs falling slightly over her eyes giving her a cute look and two longs bangs that were slightly spiked framed her heart shaped face. Her eyes were a amethyst color. She wore a white louse with a pink necktie around her neck, along with a grey skirt. She had white long socks, along with black heels on her feet. She was around the age of four-teen. If you looked closely, when she smiled you could see a small fang-like tooth.

"Oh Byakuya, your finally awake." Ginrei gruffly said as he set his newspaper down. Byakuya didn't respond as he continued over to the fridge, though he noted how everyone was looking at him with expectation. He allowed his eyes to give a brief scan of the room, the living room held a small table in the middle, with one couch behind it facing their flat-screen T.V. Two soft chairs were at the ends of the table, and finally the kitchen was just beside the living room only separated by the large counter between them.

Ginrei frowned at Byakuya's lack of response, before he continued "Me and your mother are gonna be gone for the day, we won't be back until midnight. So you'll have to babysit your sister until we get back ok?" Ginrei asked. Byakuya merely shook his head no, as he grabbed a glass cup, and poured in some milk.

Ginrei nodded, satisfied with his son's answer before he stood from the couch. "Senna!, come on we're leaving." He shouted before he left the living room. "Coming dear!" Senna shouted back, before she left she looked back. "Behave you two." She sternly said before she left out the door. After that there was a awkward silence, well awkward for Kimiko and just pure blissful silence for Byakuya as he quietly drank his milk.

Once he was done, he picked up his keys and headed out the door. "W-Wait w-where are you going!?" Kimiko demanded, not wanting to be left alone. Her voice was soft and slightly child-like but it also held pride the size of the moon. Byakuya merely gave her a glance before he spoke "Out." Was his short reply, just like his expression his voice was blank was emotionless without any hint of any emotion. You would quite literally have better luck talking to a rock. His held a face shock expression for a moment before she spoke "W-What about me!? Your just gonna leave me here!? By myself, don't you care about me!?" Kimiko yelled out.

Byakuya merely gave her a glance, before he spoke "Are done yelling?" He calmly asked. Kimiko only stayed silent as she was still waiting for her leder brother's answer. "To answer your question... No... I don't care..." Kimiko gasped in shock, as a hurt expression crossed her features. Byakuya continued, not caring if he hurt his sister with his words. "I don't care about anything, I feel nothing, I am indifferent to everything around me. I don't care about this world and everyone in it, myself included."

With each word Kimiko felt her heart beginning to break, how... could he not care about anything... even himself? "B-But there must be someone... you care for!" Kimiko exclaimed. "As I said before... I care about nothing, Now leave me alone... I'm going out." That was Byakuya said before he left out the door.

Kimiko stayed in a stunned silence, and when her brother's words finally processed in her head, she let silent tears streak down her face. She silently sat down on the couch and mulled over what she had heard, To her it sounded like her brother was in a very deep state of depression. Why she does not know, all she knew was it nearly broke her heart to see her brother like that despite the fact she held alot of pride, she cared for her brother. She knew that she loved her brother alot more than a sibling should.

But she couldn't help it, She didn't know when she started to develop these feelings. However she knew it wasn't normal and proper... so she avoided her brother whenever possible. It seemed that she was ignoring her brother so much, that she didn't notice his attitude change until recently. She laid her head on the couch's armrest while she mulled over how to get her brother back. Sure when they were younger, he was little moody... but now he seemed to brood almost everyday. She mentally shook her head, she won't be able to know all his secrets by just thinking about it. She needed to recreate the bond she once held with her brother.

A determined gleam entered her eyes, she would bond with her brother again... For him... And for herself as well. With that thought in mind she turned on the T.V and began surfing through the channels. It was a Saturday so there was no school, she will patiently wait for her elder brother... after he couldn't be gone for to long... Right?

* * *

It was a quarter past nine, and Byakuya still hadn't returned. Kimiko knew not to worry but she just couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she was going to find out something she didn't want to find out, but had to find out.

She couldn't even focus on the T.V as she kept glancing to the door every now and than, and every second she thought about him her worry only grew. What if he was hit by a car?, what if he got robbed?, what if he was taken to jail?, what if he was kidnapped?, what if he was... lying on the street dying. That last thought terrified beyond reason, she just wanted her brother back right now. She gave another glance toward the door, and sighed. She shrugged off whatever tiredness she felt and waited it was the only thing she could do after all.

Several moments later she heard the sound of the door being opened, and her head snapped to attention as a figure slightly limped into the room. Kimiko gasped in shock when she saw her elder brother slightly limping in, the limping wasn't what shocked. It was the bruises, and the little bit of dried blood, he had over over his face. "Aniki! What happened!?" Kimiko worriedly exclaimed as she was by her borthers side in an instant. Byakuya gave her a brief glance before he spoke "You needn't bother yourself with me, I'm perfectly fine." Kimiko looked with wide eyes, how can he say that without even a hint of emotion in his voice?

It was almost as if he didn't expect anyone to actually care. "No your not fine aniki, look at you!, your covered in bruises. and is that blood EVEN yours!?" She exclaimed when she saw he didn't have any cuts on his him. "As i said I'm fine." Byakuya blankly sated before he began to limp towards the stairs. "B-but aniki you hurt! you shouldn't be aggravating your wounds baka! I'll call mom and dad so they can find out what happened.." Kimiko couldn't continue speaking as Byakuya's form snapped to her, and she froze at the dark look he was giving her.

Coldness that would freeze hell over, a boiling white hot rage that could ignite the sun ten times over, confusion, and... pain? Were the emotions in Byakuya's eyes before it was replaced with a dark and angry glare. "You will **not** mention this tou-san or kaa-san, am I **understood** Kimiko?" Byakuya darkly said. Kimiko slightly shivered before she glared up at her brother. "I will tell tou-san and kaa-san about this aniki, you were gone all day today without even calling once. And now you come home covered in bruises, I will not just stand by and let you walk away like nothing happened!" She angrily yelled.

She dug in her pocket, and fished out her cell phone, however before she could dial in her father's number her phone was snatched out of her hands by a scowling Byakuya. "I won't let you tell tou-san or kaa-san about this Kimiko." Byakuya darkly said as he glared darkly into his sister's eyes. Kimiko glared right back into Byakuya eyes "Why won't you let me help you? aniki?" She dangerously whispered as she held in her own rage. Slowly Byakuya went back into his blank and emotionless look, and he spoke in a voice void of any emotion.

"I am nothing, in this world we humans are nothing but a tiny speck no bigger than a cockroach. There is no such thing as "justice" or "heroes". The world is a cruel place. If you don't learn how to survive in it, than you are cast aside. I have no purpose, I feel nothing, I am nothing, I have nothing... I am alone in this world, I don't need friends they are a liability. Family is just that... a word, a word that is overused. When a family member is in danger would you risk your life to save them...? The answer is no, most families wouldn't do that as they would rather live than to save them. Everyone's nature is the same."

Kimiko found herself deeply disturbed by her brothers speech, there was no possible way he could have meant all of that... Right? But looking into her brothers blank and emotionless crimson eyes, she could tell that he meant every word he said. What had happened to her dear older brother to make him this way? And as she pondered this question, she realized that she to held part of the blame. Maybe if she hadn't ignored her brother over the stupid fear that her feelings for him would grow, she would have noticed his changing attitude sooner, and possibly have done something to help him.

She stared deeper into her brothers eyes, and to her dismay. She couldn't find any trace of emotion in his crimson orbs, to others they couldn't even tell if Byakuya twitched. But she was his sister, and even if she had avoided him for so long she was still able to see the brief flicker of emotion in his eyes. And it was an emotion she found herself surprised at... the emotion that flickered in Byakuya's eyes for only a brief moment was loneliness.

That was all Kimiko need to know before she lunged at Byakuya and clung onto him like a life-line. She noted how he tensed under her embrace, she expected him to slowly relax into her embrace. But to her disappointment, he remained ridged and tensed, almost as if he was expecting an attack to occur. She lightly frowned, and hugged him a little tighter. "Get off." Byakuya demanded after several minutes. She released him from her embrace, gave him a hurt expression. However Byakuya didn't take notice, as he was already half-way up the stairs.

_"Aniki... what happened to you?" _Kimiko sadly thought, before she silently went up the stairs. She stopped at the top, and gazed upon Byakuya's doorway to his room. She bit her lip, and quickly went into her room to sleep. She didn't feel like taking a shower, she already had quite a day. Though she couldn't help but think that now she was trying to get close to her brother again, her life was going to get interesting.

* * *

**End chapter. Well like I said I was inspired by My little sister can't be this cute. And the idea just wouldn't leave my head so I decided to write this. **

**Remember ladies and gentlemen, this ISN'T My little sister can't be this cute. This story was merely inspired by it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**It is time for the second chapter of For My Aniki I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Byakuya silently placed his plate in the sink after he had finished his breakfast. Before he picked up his backpack and walked out the door. Ignoring his father's and mother's good-byes, and his sister's exclamation for him to wait up. He gave a dark glare to the sun as it's blinding rays came upon him. One of these days he was going to destroy that blasted overgrown star if it was the _last _thing he did.

He returned his attention back to where he was going, after all it wouldn't do for him to bump into someone. And he sure as well wouldn't be apologizing if he bump into someone, no matter who they were.

He silently sighed as he gave his school uniform a withering glare. Seriously who would wear this stupid thing willingly? The uniform that Byakuya despised so much consisted of a pale red jacket with a white dress shirt below. His jacket was zipped opened exposing his white dress shirt. He wore pale red jeans as well, thus matching with his jacket. And leather black shoes. He despised this uniform... He would much rather wear something darker, but he couldn't as it was school rules.

He may look like a delinquent because of his hair style, and attitude. But even he knew that within the school the rules are meant to be followed. As such, even if he despised the uniform. He would wear it because it was the school's rules. He glanced up to the blue sky... And he idly wondered, why it seemed to mock humans. People say that the sky is the limit... But that's wrong... Their is no limit... It's just endless space after the sky... The sky seemed to know this.. But never did anything to postpone their travels in the sky.

When humans travel to far into the sky, they are met with the endless void vacuum of space. Never ending, everlasting. There was never any limit to space and time... Yet humans struggled so much to achieve the impossible. It was foolish to him, It was a waste of time to struggle with something that was obviously over your own ability. So why try...? This was a question, that Byakuya had always asked himself... But never reached an answer. Unlike mostly other people, Byakuya refused to believed that the system of "justice" was working.

He knew that the only real "justice" is one you will be satisfied with. Like say you wish for the person who wronged you or your family dead. Or a criminal had just done an unspeakable crime. Well the so called "justice" wouldn't be justice at all, if the person had friends in high places. Not to mention the corruption of some police officers. Byakuya was no fool, he knew not to trust anyone. Especially if they found out what he had been doing over the summer, and weekends.

... It wasn't like he had a choice in what he's been doing anyway. He was brought out of his musings when he heard his little sister, shouting for him to wait up as she jogged after him. He 'hmphed' as he continued walking at the same pace he was before. as if he would wait for her just because she asked him to. He didn't know why his sister is suddenly trying to get close to him, but he could care less. He didn't want her to annoy him, and judging by the expression on her face, he could tell he was going to get questioned a little... either that or she was going to talk him to death.

His bet was the former. When he heard light breathes close to him, he glanced to his right. And he was correct in his assumption, as Kimiko was now walking beside him, only slightly panting. He narrowed his eyes slightly before he returned his gaze forward, whatever she wanted or planned he refused to corporate. "Aniki, why didn't you wait for me?" She slightly whined. Byakuya merely kept slightly silent though his his eyes did flicker and meet hers for a brief moment. It seemed that brief moment was all Kimiko needed as she smiled.

Kimiko was happy to note that even though her older brother was cold and distance with her, she could still tell what he was saying by looking into his eyes. They say that the eyes are the window to the soul. Well for Kimiko and Byakuya it was in a literal sense. Even though the bond between them is thin, she can still silently communicate with him on eye contact. Though she wondered if she was still able to communicate with him when he made those sounds he made when he didn't want to talk.

"So Aniki how was your morning?" She asked genuinely curious. Once again Byakuya merely gave her another glance, and just like before she smiled. "Yeah Tou-san, and Kaa-san were in pretty somber moods when I left." She sadly said as she kept her eyes on Byakuya. Byakuya only closed his eyes, before he silently increased his pace.

Kimiko lightly frowned at Byakuya's attempt to dodge her question. Her pride demanded that Byakuya should pay attention to her, but she also knew not to force the answers out of him if he didn't want to answer. In the end her pride won out, which was why she began to match Byakuya's pace. "Aniki!, you didn't answer my question!" Kimiko angrily said, as she glared at her brother.

However, she gained a frightened expression when her brother's eyes snapped open, and he furiously glared at her. It was like she was in a burning white hot inferno. His eyes were so furious and cold that it could have frozen even demons. She felt as if the air around her was decreasing in temperature, until she was sure that she could almost actually see _icicles _in the air. She gulped slightly, something told her that she shouldn't have demanded him to answer her question.

When Byakuya spoke, his voice was strangely neutral for someone who looked like he wanted to destroy everything in sight at the moment. "You make it sound like I had to answer your question. Kimiko." He said. Kimiko slightly flinched, ok so it really wasn't a good idea for her to phrase it like that. However before she could speak, Byakuya continued. "Like I said before. I don't care if we are related. I don't care if we were the only humans on the planet. The fact is that I won't answer your questions just cause you'll throw a tantrum." He stated as he glared at her for a few more minutes.

Once he finished glaring at her, he began walking again (not knowing that they stopped). He felt a surge of annoyance however, when he heard her following him again. He ruthlessly destroyed any annoyance however, as he caught sight of another figure a few meters away. He narrowed his eyes in hatred, before he went back into his emotionless mask.

Kimiko blinked at her brother's sudden attitude, before she followed the direction of her brother's gaze. and she blinked at the individual a few feet away from them.

The person had shoulder length Dark blue hair held in a low ponytail. He wore a white dress-shirt, with a black unzipped jacket. On his legs he wore a pair of blue jeans with black slacks on his feet. He appeared to be at least in his mid-thirties. He had his hands in his pockets, as he leaned on a wall. To Kimiko it looked like he was waiting for someone, though she wondered who? And why Byakuya looked at him in hatred for a splint second.

When she and Byakuya finally reached the individual, he spoke.

"Yo, Byakuya-kun." The man causally said. Kimiko noticed how Byakuya suddenly tensed and clench his fist, before he slowly turned his head towards the individual. "May I help you...? Ichimaru-sensei?" Byakuya managed to say in a controlled tone. That made Kimiko's eyebrow's shoot to her hairline... this was her brother's sensei? The newly identified Ichimaru merely smirked and opened his pale blue eyes.

The second he opened his eyes, Kimiko felt like she was in the presence of... pure evil. Those eyes... she felt as if they were trying to break her very being and than rebuild her in the order that would probably place her as his slave or entertainment. Kimiko didn't realize but she was shivering terribly. Ichimaru must have noticed.

Because his smirk grew slightly wider. "Who's the girl Byakuya-kun? Is she your girlfriend?" He asked in a taunting tone. That snapped Kimiko out of her trance as she glared angrily at Ichimaru. How dare he! How dare he!? act so causal with her brother. Though she inwardly blushed at the notion that she was Byakuya's girlfriend. Even if she wanted that to be true, she... knew it just wasn't possible. The thought made her fell slightly depressed before she shook herself of such thoughts.

"She isn't my girlfriend Ichimaru-sensei... she's my Imouto." Byakuya explained in a tensed and slightly venomous tone.

Kimiko looked at her brother in surprise. If she didn't know any better she would have said that he was getting protective of her... but that couldn't possibly be... right? Yeah... it was probably just her imagination, yeah that's it. It was all in her head.

"Oh?, is that so Byakuya-kun?" Ichimaru began as the evil glint in his eyes was replaced with curiosity. "The two of you don't exactly look alike." He finished as he kept his curious gaze on Kimiko before he turned his eyes back on Byakuya.

"Anyway, back to why I'm here Byakuya-kun. Your next... entertaining "show" is on this Saturday." Ichimaru stated. Kimiko noted how her brother suddenly stiffened, before he relaxed and answered in a emotionless and blank tone. "I understand Ichimaru-sensei." Ichimaru grinned at Byakuya's response before he turned to leave.

However as he was parting he gave Byakuya some parting words. "Remember Byakuya-kun, only 26 left and your free to go." That was all Ichimaru said before he faded from Byakuya and Kimiko's view.

Once Kimiko was sure that Ichimaru was gone, she whirled around to question her elder brother... only to find him half-way down the block. She blinked for several moments before she comically exclaimed. "Hey wait up dammit!" Byakuya ignored her in favor of picking up his pace.

However Kimiko didn't allow that to deter her as she ran up to his side. She caught her breathe, and for several moments it was silent before she finally spoke. "Aniki... who was that man?" The worry and hesitance in her voice could be heard. That... man was not a normal man Kimiko knew that much. His eyes held a dark hunger, as if even with all the money and power in the world wouldn't satisfy him.

Byakuya merely gave his sister a glance before he spoke in a neutral and cold tone. "That is none of your concern-" Kimiko opened her mouth to speak but Byakuya continued, "-However, I will say that he is my homeroom Sensei." He finished. After he said that he merely turned the next corner and resumed walking leaving Kimiko there staring at him in confusion. Before the sound of a bell ringing reached her ears.

She looked at the source only to see her junior high school in all its glory. Oh did I forget to mention that the bell was loudly blaring? well it was, and it was than that Kimiko realized she was late. And like any other middle school girl, she did the only logical thing she could do when she found out she was late... she screamed.

* * *

Byakuya smirked in dark amusement as he heard his little sister's scream of panic. It appears she realized that she was late. Heck he himself was already late for school, but he saw no need to worry... after all there was no doubt that Ichimaru was just gonna say that he was just asking him to do a small little favor. That's how it always worked after all.

If he came in late, than Ichimaru wouldn't mark him late or anything like that. He would just state that he was doing him a small favor, such as moving some boxes or taking inventory check on all his equipment.

Byakuya considered it to be both an advantage over other students, and an undeserved gift. Don't get him wrong he despised Ichimaru with every fiber of his being. But even he can't deny the perks that come from his business relationship with Ichimaru. However he despised himself even more than Ichimaru, because in a way he was _relying_ on Ichimaru.

And Byakuya didn't like relying on anyone, if it was his problem than he would rather deal with on his own. He didn't believe in helping other people, becaus quite frankly he considered it to be a weakness. That and he just despised people in general. he mentally shook his head, his thoughts about hating others will have to wait seeing as he's late for school.

After after at least a half-hour of just walking, he finally reached his school. He scowled as he looked at his... prison. That was the only way to describe school in his opinion. Despite the fact that he hated mostly everything, the one thing he despised _most_ was feeling restricted. He felt like a caged bird every time he entered school. And he hated feeling like that, he hated feeling emotions in general as a matter of fact. If he could, he would immediately wish away his emotions that way he truly wouldn't feel _anything._ To him that was pure bliss.

He once again shook his head to rid himself of such useless thoughts. He gazed upon the school, and he decided that he may as well just get this over with. And with those last thoughts he begrudgingly entered the building.

* * *

"TADAIMA!" Kimiko exclaimed as she entered her home, However The response that greeted her was pure silence. She tilted her head slightly, before she remembered that her father was going overtime at the police station, while her mother was possibly modeling again.

Sometimes it was tough having a father who almost worked constantly, while her mother was a modeler. She sighed, she really didn't want to be alone. Than she remembered how Byakuya was always home before her, that brightened her up somewhat. Maybe... just maybe she could use this time to bond with her brother again.

With that thought she entered the living room to greet her brother... Only to find him sleeping on the couch. She blinked once, twice, thrice, before she huffed and glared down at her brother's sleeping form. She wanted to spend time with him, and HE had the GULL to be ASLEEP!? Her pride only had one thing to say to that, OH HELL NO! She reared her fist back prepared to bash it against her brother's head.

That is until she saw the serene and peaceful expression his face held as he slept. Her anger melted away as she gazed upon that expression, and a hint of longing stabbed her heart as she remembered that expression.

She could never forget that expression, when they were little, they would always play together. And when they were to tired to continue, they would always lay beside each other and sometimes she would place her head on his lap while he stroked her hair.

He always wore that serene and peaceful expression when they did that. She was certain that they were closer than any other sibling, They were almost constantly together. They were almost inseparable, heck she even possessive of him at some points. Like whenever her mother or father would need Byakuya to do his chores which might she add would take him almost an hour to complete.

She would immediately latch on to his arm and beg him to spend more time with her instead of doing his chores. All while glaring at her their parents at the same time, as if saying, 'stop trying to take **MY **Aniki away from me!'

And each time, their parents would give her an amused look. As if they knew what they were doing, and secretly found entertainment in it.

Kimiko shook her head of her thoughts, she really shouldn't be dwelling on the past. Instead she turned her attention on her sleeping older brother. Should she wake him up?.. Or should she let him sleep? She couldn't decide, after several more minutes of pondering she decided it was best to wake him so they could eat dinner. Her hand slowly reached out to shake byakuya's shoulder. However, not even an inch away and her was suddenly grabbed in a harsh and tight grip.

She slightly winced in pain before she looked at what was gripping her. Only to meet Byakuya's crimson red eyes staring intently at Kimiko.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked after several moments of silence. "Waking you." Kimiko replied with a strained tone as she girt her teeth. Dammit why was her brother so damn strong!? "And do tell... why are you waking me." It wasn't a question, it was more like a demand. "i was going to make dinner soon Aniki." Kimiko answered as she once again winced in pain.

Byakuya merely narrowed his eyes slightly, before he glanced at the clock. It read: 3:46. He inwardly sighed, he only got fifth-teen minutes of sleep. He released his sister from his iron grip, and sat up. "Well than don't let me stop you." Byakuya coldly stated before he turned on the T.V.

A hurt look passed through Kimiko's eyes before she slowly walk towards the kitchen. Before she reached the kitchen however, Byakuya heard her last sentence. "Why do you hate me so much... Aniki?" Was Kimiko's quiet and trembling whisper.

Byakuya ignored it however and continued to pay more attention to the T.V. Ignoring the voice in the back of his head telling him that he should comfort his sister. Though if he had paid less attention to the T.V he would have heard Kimiko's quiet sobs.

Dinner was a silent affair as neither Byakuya nor Kimiko wanted to talk. No... that wasn't right... Byakuya didn't want to talk, while Kimiko had no idea of how to even start a conversation with her brother. She swallowed the food in her mouth, before she spoke in a timid, but confident tone. "Aniki, how was your day?" She finally asked.

"It was a complete waste." Was Byakuya's short and curt reply.

Kimiko cutely tilted her head in confusion, "I don't understand, how was it a waste?" She asked. Byakuya's eyebrow slightly, before he spoke.

"You misunderstand, The lesson wasn't a waste."

Once again Kimiko tilted her head, silently asking Byakuya to continue his explanation.

Byakuya seeing his sister needed more clareification, continued. "It was a waste because I already knew what sensei was teaching for the day." He finished.

A look of realization crossed Kimiko's face, than suddenly a knowing and somewhat teasing smirk came upon her face. "Ah I see, so you were bored the entire day huh?, Aniki?" She said in a teasing tone.

Byakuya didn't respond, he just merely kept his eyes closed while he steadily ate his dinner. Though Kimiko knew he was glaring into her head through his eye-lids. That made her somewhat happy... happy that she held a conversation with her brother despite the tension around them. She just wished it was easier trying to get her brother's attention and the bond they once held back.

She knew he only talked to her for two reason's. One: he was probably bored, and only talked to her to pass the time. Two: His curiosity. That was Byakuya major flaw, He was to curious for his own good. Whenever their was something he was curious about, he would stop at nothing to satisfy his curiosity.

Like that time when he was curious about the hot-springs their mother always went to. Of course he just _had_ to be there was it was the women's day at the hot-spring. His face was an interesting shade of red at least a whole week. Of course their mother told her, and their father about what happened. Apparently all the ladies found Byakuya to be extremely cute.

So they cuddled him... in the nude. She remembered feeling an intense feeling of jealously that day, while their father grumbled about Byakuya being a 'lucky bastard'. Of course their mother slapped their father on the head for even thinking such thoughts. She brought back from her thoughts when she noticed Byakuya standing with an empty plate.

She lightly frowned, Byakuya did always eat a slightly faster than people normally would. Of course she never questioned that, after all everyone had their own personality and quirks. Byakuya's curiosity and his eater slightly faster than most people was his personality and quirks. Heck she herself had her own quirks, so she couldn't really judge.

Especially since she's, yes she admitted this to herself recently... She's a bro-con... Not that she would ever say that out loud, besides she only wished for her brother to be happy. Even if she wants to pursue _that_ type of relationship with her brother. She just wanted to see her brother smile, so she would gladly give anything... If only to see him smile for only a moment.

"Kimiko." Her brother voice's broke her out of her thoughts. She turned towards with a confused expression on her face "Yes?" She asked.

Byakuya stared at her for a few moments, before he shook his head slightly. "It's nothing, never mind." Was all he said before he quietly left out the living room, and headed upstairs.

Kimiko watched in bewilderment, and confusion as Byakuya departed. She didn't know what to think about that little interaction she just had with her brother. All she knew was that she was able to catch of glint of curiosity in her brother's usually blank eyes. That was good, it meant that her brother wasn't as emotionless and blank as she thought if she was able to detect even a shred of curiosity.

She was content however, as she actually held a conversation with her brother for the first time in years. And it seems he still got annoyed when you teased him, that was good. Though Byakuya a master at hiding his emotions, Kimiko was able to slightly see threw his mask of indifference. She wasn't able to identify the emotions running through his eyes but she could tell he was hiding something.

For now however, she was happy with the current progress she was making with her brother. All she had to do was be patient and not rush into things, and maybe... Just maybe... She could finally break down the barriers that her brother surrounded around himself. Bit by bit she was going to get close with her brother again, and earn his trust. A determined looked entered Kimiko's eyes, she wouldn't give up no matter WHAT.

* * *

**Alright, I believe I'm gonna end the chapter here, So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
